


Of Limited Sight

by askarella



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cold blooded Murder, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutilation, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Manipulation, Sexual Violence, kashaw's backstory, lack of perspective, married at birth, no good deed goes unpunished, well intended advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: Kashaw's past, and the events leading to the murder of his people.





	Of Limited Sight

**Author's Note:**

> the TWs are in the tags.  
> I'm watching through campaign 1 for the first time and Kashaw's background intruiged me so I wrote about him while waiting for my ride home.

 

 

From the moment he was born, Kashaw was special. Handsome, charming, reserved, and intelligent. He was slow to anger or punish, but swift to lend a helping hand. He was a dutiful student and kind to those he met.

 

But he never made friends, was never close to any but his parents. Where he went, whispers followed. 

 

_ “Don't get too close, that's  _ Her  _ chosen groom”  _

 

_ “He's married to our goddess”  _

 

_ “That's Vesh's boy, don't you dare even think of touching him!” _

 

All he wanted was a friend, but that was denied to him. But still- his life was good. He was taught to heal and to master his pain and to care for his things. His parents were kind and loving and he loved them dearly.

 

And then it was his 15th birthday. Vesh stole into his room and kissed him until he gasped for air, a knife clutched in the hand not tangled in his hair. She was beautiful and feral and carnal and everything he was not. She cut his arm 50 times, licking the blood from the blade once she was done and he was mirroring the action on the other arm. 

 

When she fucked him she was constantly licking his blood from the 100 cuts on his arms, the crimson fluid dripping from her chin by the time she was through consummating their marriage. 

 

When he awoke the next day, his parents helped him wrap the cuts and praised him for how brave he was- but Kashaw didn't see himself as brave.

 

What could be brave about letting a beautiful woman in your bedchamber? Why did his father not meet his eyes and whisper that “I wish she had waited for your manhood…” with guilt in his expression? The other boys his age were having sex with girls but no one kicked up a fuss- why did the elders seem upset that Kashaw had had sex with Vesh? They were married after all, why was the town upset?

 

Once a month for the next year, Vesh would visit him at night. She would bite him until he bled and drink of his blood and praise him and fuck him. 

 

At Wintercrest the midwife who had helped him be born pulled him aside, her sweet elven face contorted in worry. “My boy…” she said, calloused hand on his shoulder. “If you wish to make your marriage with our goddess functional, you must stop sleeping with her- as it is, she is taking advantage of you and not allowing you to be her equal,”

 

“I don't understand,” Kashaw said, “She loves me, and I her- why should I stop?”

 

“Because she holds power over you,” the woman said, “Because she is attempting to make you dependent upon her, and incapable of making your own choices. If you think me wrong,” she measured her words carefully, “tell her, when next you meet, that you would like to do anything other than fuck, and see how she reacts,”

 

Kashaw agreed, for the woman was incredibly pious and had never led him astray in her advice. So the next time Vesh entered his chambers, he was waiting with fresh tea and his favorite books.

 

At his suggestion that they read and drink tea together the goddess grew large with rage. “Am I not enough for you? Does my form not satisfy you? Or is there another? Why do you insult me with the offer of tea, which I could get from any other? I am here for what is mine- you are  _ mine  _ Kashaw, and I will have you!” and she tore his clothes from his form with such ferocity that he was left reeling from it. 

 

Kashaw struggled, but was no match for a goddess, for his wife. “You must be punished for tonight, husband,” she said with a grin as he lay exhausted on the bed. “I will be back once you have found a new people to spread my name to. Goodbye... for now,”

 

As Kashaw lay on his bed, trapped by his own exhaustion, he began to hear screams. 

 

Blood curdling, terrified screams. He knew, in that moment, that by refusing her he had doomed his people to death.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not condone Vesh's actions, she's gross and shitty. I know that that may be obvious, but it does need to be said.


End file.
